The Story of Rosalie Hale
by smile1234321
Summary: The tragic tale of Rosalie Hale but the beautiful tale of Rosalie Cullen.
1. The beginning of my end

"It was nice of you to visit, Rosalie! You must come back soon." Vera said after releasing me from a firm embrace.

"Yes- I had a great time! Thank you for having me, Vera." I answered.

"Rosie!" a little boy's voice rang as he rushed into my arms. I squeezed the child tightly and stoked his beautiful, dark, bouncy curls.

"Oh, Henry! It was so nice to meet you!" His dark brown eyes held my gaze for a second before he replied,

"Bye, Bye, Aunty Rosie!"

I loosened my grip, and he retreated back to Vera, attaching himself around one of her legs. Despite the cold breeze rushing through the open front door, we all chuckled for a short time before I decided that it was time to leave. We exchanged farewells, and I waved at the happily family one last time before I left their modest, but blissful home. I walked along their drive until I reached foot the path that would lead me back to my home. I shivered in the cold, wet mist, but distracted myself by thinking of the toasty warm house waiting for me back in town.

Vera was an old friend of mine. Ever since we were little girls, I had always known that she, like most people, envied me. I caught a glimpse of myself in a puddle on the ground, and stopped to look at myself. Running my fingers through my long, golden locks, I couldn't help but smile. The most elegant, beautiful creature I had ever seen was staring back at me. She was stunning. Most women resented me for my stunning good looks. My eyes followed the reflection of my angelic hair and down my graceful body, until a sparkling glint caught my eye. It was the expensive diamond ring on my skinny finger that Royce gave to me. With a jolt, I was reminded that I was going to be married soon. Moist droplets started falling lightly quickened my pace- I did not want to ruin my new, azure silk dress.

Through out my whole life, I had always been envied. Not once, was I jealous of someone else… until tonight. After spending time with Vera, it came apparent how much she and her husband loved each other. Now, Royce was a rich, handsome man, but I knew after tonight, that I did not love him, and I was jealous of Vera's truly loving relationship and her little boy- oh, how I would love to have a child like hers. I hated her for having it all, but I hated myself even more for feeling that way about her. _It's okay, Rosalie. When you're married to Royce, you are going to have perfect, pretty children, and be a perfect mother, _I reassured myself. Even though, I did not love Royce, I would love our children. I wiped my damp face in distress.

It was so cold; I took a short cut through a dark street so I could get home quickly. Suddenly the light, moist droplets turned into hard, bullets of water crashing down, completely drenching me. Despite my already ruined attire, I broke into a run. I grumbled to myself sweeping my wet hair out of my eyes. Blisters were screaming where my high heels clung to my feet. I bent over to remove my shoes, when a group of laughing men came into my view. _Good_, I thought, _maybe one of them could give me a ride home…_how wrong I was.

One of the men abruptly stopped snorting as he spotted me.

"Allo, allo, allo! What do we have here?" the bigger one asked.

I saw the bottles of wine in their hands, and retreated with the realization that they were drunk.

"Oh, don't run, sweetness!" A small, fat man sneered. I tried to run, but was paralyzed in fear. The bigger man hindered when he caught sight of my face.

"Well lookie here! If it isn't Rosalie Hale! Oi! Royce!" I was relieved at the fact that Royce was with them. He wouldn't hurt me.

Royce appeared from behind the men, gulping down a bottle of vodka. This was a surprise to me, as I had no idea that he had a liking for that particular beverage.

"Rosalie! What are you doing here?" He stumbled towards me and put his arm around my shoulders. My now soaking hair curtained my now frightened face. I tried to back away, but barely moved as a result of my fear.

"So much hair…lemme see that lovely face of yours…" Royce struggled to say, as he ripped locks of my golden hair from their roots. I screamed in agony as he and his drunken friends laughed at my pain. Then, all the men surrounded me, cornering me against a hard wall. I saw a shadow a little distance ahead and shouted for help… but I wasn't heard. It was then, that I knew that no one was going to save me. I tried to run but the small, fat man grabbed my arm and smashed me up against a hard wall. I shrieked as my arm cracked loudly. They seemed to like it when I was withering around in pain.

"Aww don't cry, little missy," Royce scorned "Pretty women like you are meant for much more than just looking at." It was then, that the gut wrenching wailing started.

I was draped awkwardly along the ground. My whole body was in agony. I suspected that my arm and legs were broken, but those horrible men had done worse to me that night. I looked at my ripped up dress. The once beautiful body underneath it was bloody. I tried to move, but couldn't. I just stayed there, waiting to die- it would be soon. I felt absolutely devastated. Lying in uneven pools of my own blood, I would never see my mother or father again. I had always basked in the attention my mother and father bestowed upon me, and it had been no secret that I enjoyed being their favorite child. If only I could have had one last chance to tell my brothers that I loved them. I half opened my eyelids and saw that my once flowing, graceful azure blue dress was now saturated by a dark red color. I knew I had no hope. What was the point of me wasting my energy, screaming for someone to come and rescue me? My fiancé clearly did not intend on doing so. I inhaled a long, slow depressed breath. All my dreams of having the perfect wedding… of hosting that garden, Royce by my side, entertaining guests… having children… watching them grow up… dieing an old, but happy woman… were taken away from me. Instead of sipping champagne on my tenth wedding anniversary, I was going to die there, on a dirty road. I wondered what everyone would say. Would they know what really happened?

My insides crushed a little as I realized that "the love of my life" was responsible for the dreams that seemed to be lying, almost dead next to me on the muddy ground. My heart, although never really loved Royce, still seemed to explode. If the physical pain was not already enough, the emotional pain was most certainly rubbing salt on the wound.

As was starting to slip out of consciousness, I felt an impossibly icy, cold pair of hands turn me onto my back. I tried to look at who it was, but all my hazy vision would tell me was that it was a blonde man- the most extraordinarily beautiful blonde man. If my eyelids could actually open up completely, I was sure that they would be wide with shock. I though about trying to tell him not to bother- that he was too late… to tell my mother that I loved her…

But before my brain could send the message to my lips, I was suddenly in his rock hard arms, and everything around us was moving at an outrageous speed.


	2. Through New Eyes

My blurry vision was not reliable enough to accurately tell me what was going on- but then again, even if I could see, I doubt I would know what was happening. Not so long ago, I was sure my mangled body was lying along the wet, cold road, thinking about death… waiting for it… wanting it. The next thing I knew, the most beautiful man must have approached me while was struggling to breathe, lying in uneven pools of my very own blood.

The next thing I knew, my fragile body was cradled in his tangible, rock hard arms. _Who does he think he is? _I thought _I don't even know him and he has the nerve to pick me up without even asking? _But then I remembered what those despicable men had done to me… and with a painful sob, I crumpled against the strangers solid, hard arms. Everything surrounding the two of us suddenly seemed to be moving. My obscure sight could barely make out the roads and houses shooting past us. Why was everything moving?

And then it dawned on me. Nothing surrounding me was moving. The roads and houses were not moving at all. It was us. The man and I were moving at an extreme speed. He was flying? No… running. He couldn't possibly be human, if he was running this fast. Despite my atrocious vision, the speed was so expeditious that I still had to close my eyes, in fear of throwing up. What the hell was happening?

The blonde man's sprinting came to an abrupt halt. We were outside a large, manor. He supported my head, much like a mother would do to her newborn child, and gazed into my eyes so quickly I wasn't completely sure that I was imagining things. The man poked his head through an open window and hissed,

"Esme! Edward! Prepare the bed upstairs… and hold your breath- there's a lot of blood. Quickly, please, it's urgent!" My already distorted vision was becoming worse. Black patches of cloud were forming and my hearing became muffled. I felt air fly past me, but only briefly this time. Everything felt soft now. The man must have put me down on a bed or a lounge… or perhaps I was floating on a cloud somewhere…

"Will she make it?" a sweet, distinctly feminine, yet concerned voice asked.

I felt a rush of relief- they were helping me. There was a chance I could survive. I was going to live! I was so over-whelmed that I took no notice of the man's grim reply,

"Yes… but not as a human."

My thoughts of joy did not last long at all. I suddenly felt small, but razor sharp blades cutting my already bloody skin. They pierced my wrists and ankles. Despite how much my voice hurt from screaming all night, my voice box had no trouble at all producing loud, excruciating shrieks. _I though they wanted to help! _I thought. _Have they brought me here to hurt me even more?!_ I yelped every time a blade cut my fragile skin and sunk deep into my flesh. The cutting blades finished as quickly as they had started. A cold hand softly caressed my chin.

"I'm so sorry" a masculine voice sadly apologized. It sounded as though he meant it. I didn't have the strength to reply. My uneven, raged breathing made it hard enough to inhale enough oxygen, let alone talk. I felt a murmur of heat start to form inside my broken, once beautiful body. It seemed to spread slowly, exploring every artery and vein. It was surprisingly comforting. I imagined that I was lying in the sun on a warm, spring day. It really did feel pleasant. I almost smiled at the placate sensation… almost.

The pleasant warmth inside me twisted into heat. I wasn't in the company of the consoling spring sun anymore. It was a scorching summers day…so hot that I felt sticky with sweat. I could feel the sun radiating its heat onto me. It was hot, but not painful. Much like opening an oven and the hot air rushing over you.

Suddenly, that sun… that oven, turned into a fire- a blazing, red, hot fire. It was defiantly starting to get uncomfortable now. Much like diving into a pool of boiling water. I wasn't basking in that glorious spring sun anymore- I was burning in it. I groaned in discomfort. What was happening? One moment, I was basking in a pleasant, warm sun, and now I was diving into pools of boiling water.

The hot pain throbbed into agony…pure, excruciating agony. I started screaming. Shrieking. Yelling, crying, screeching. None of it did any good. The pain seemed to grow with every agonized scream. Every tear I shed just added to the flood of unbearable ache. Every yell merely contributed to the shouting chorus of unimaginable pain. Every single screech that escaped my mouth only harmonized with the symphony of agonizing noises.

I felt someone holding my hand. Stroking it. Trying to comfort me. And failing.

How long was I there? Squealing in torturing pain? It felt like an eternity. I wanted to die. It was not fair! Why was I being tormented? I clenched my teeth together, trying to take in the pain. My throat was scorching hot, and every noise I made caused it more ache. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I was in hell. I briefly remembered being so vain and self-absorbed. I would look at others, critically and judge them. I was a horrible monster. It hit me hard. I was in hell. Why couldn't I be like Vera? Not ugly, but normal, nice and loving. Then I could have found a man who actually loved me. I could have had children. Suddenly the pain became unbearable, worse than before. How was that even possible? I knew screaming did no good, but I shrieked away.

Seconds past. Minutes passed. Hours Passed. How long was I going to be here for? When would the agony stop? _Would_ it stop?

That someone was still stroking my hand. How long had I been here, screeching and withering in agony? They had not left my side. I seemed to be gathering my senses back, and could faintly hear the most beautiful sounded voice, trying to reassure me.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. The pain will be over soon. I am truly sorry for what you are going through." The apologies continued. I heard another voice.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Honestly? Rosalie Hale?? Do you not know who she is?" It was different to the first- absolutely beautiful, but spiteful and arrogant. The first replied,

"What was I supposed to do, just leave her there to die? No… it was too much to waste." A kinder, higher, more feminine voice soothed,

"Carlisle, you did the right thing. Look at her…the poor thing. The must be in agony. She did not deserve to be left lying on the street-"

"You think she deserves _this_? People die all the time! You don't think people might recognize her?? I tried to listen more, but the deafening pain blocked the voices out.

It felt as though I was lying there forever. I thought the pain just would not stop, when I felt my fingertips ease. The relief (though just on my fingers) was amazing…but could not compare with the absolute agony my chest was undergoing. Although my body seemed to be calming, the fire in my chest, near my heart was a million times painful than it was before. _How is that possible? _I heard my heart thud slowly. My back arched unnaturally. The fire grew and started exploded mercilessly inside my chest. With one last, burning rupture, my heart hit its final beat.

I gasped at the sudden relief of pain. Unnecessary oxygen flew into my lungs. Though I knew I was conscious, I remained still, scared that if I moved, the pain would start again. I felt pressure on my hand. The man was squeezing it again.

"Rosalie?" He asked cautiously. My eyes flung open. I was stunned... speechless. What had shocked me was not my new, perfect, sharp vision. Nor was it my faultless, super natural hearing. It was the devastatingly, gut-wrenching beauty captured in the face of the blonde man, who I now recognized. It was Carlisle Cullen- the new doctor. I was in his family's house. I gasped reluctantly, because after seeing him- about a year ago- it was obvious that he was more beautiful than I could ever be. I did not like the thought of anyone being more attracted than myself- especially not a man-so I had always resented him and his family.

Swiftly, I heard another voice. Though it was just a murmur from the other side of the house, I had no trouble what so ever hearing it. If I listened hard, I could hear the people all over the street talking, sneezing, and whispering. I could hear animals in the forest, a mile from here. I could even hear a trickle of water, a few miles away, probably a waterfall. A shockingly beautiful woman with brown, wavy, silky hair entered the room, accompanied by a young man with golden brown hair, also beautiful. I gazed at the three Cullen's. They all bathed in extreme beauty. They were all pale, and looked like they needed sleep. It was then I got over the initial shock of this family.

Swelling with jealousy of these beautiful people, I sat up. It was the most odd sensation- like I had not moved at all. It was one fluent motion. _Wow_ I thought. I became unsure. _What was I doing here? What is going on?_

"Hello Rosalie. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme," he gestured to the woman, "and this is my son, Edward." Edward forced a quick smile that was obviously heartless. I glared at him, rather offended. Most men gaped at my beauty… something must be wrong with him. Edward looked at me and scowled. Carlisle, ignoring Edwards behavior, turned to me and started talking again.

"I know you must be very confused right now. Please relax. I will explain everything, but first, I will take you to the forest." I felt frustrated.

"No. Explain what in God's name is going on. Right now." I spat. I did not like not knowing things. _What the hell is happening? _Edward answered me before I could ask,

"You are a vampire." He stated casually, flashing his glossy white teeth, as if it were not important. I was in such a state of shock that it did not register properly. I looked at Carlisle and waited with anticipation. He looked down at me and said,

"Yes. You were dying a few nights ago, and I found you lying there. I couldn't just leave you. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for this." "What do you mean?" I gaped stupidly. Esme spoke this time.

"Rosalie, we are vampires too. We were all bitten just before death. We are immortal and beautiful, but we feed on blood to survive. Why don't you follow Carlisle to his study, where he can clear everything up, sweetie?" She comfortingly put her arm around me. I was so confused and nervous that I attempted to calm myself by taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly my throat was on fire. It was burning like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed it reflexively- which took only a small fraction of a second. _What was happening? _Edward's hands were suddenly a tight brace around my torso. He glared at me and insisted,

"No. We must go to the forest. Be serious, Esme. She has just woken up. We have to start running. Now." I turned to Carlisle, who spoke,

"Rosalie. I am going to ask you to hold your breath until I tell you to stop. It is so important that you do this. Will you be able to?" Carlisle earnestly looked at me, with awaiting eyes. A second or so passed.

"Yes. I will." I replied, not knowing why I was to do this, but knew better not to trust the strange man and his family.

"Okay. Follow me- we are running to the forest. Do not take another breath from this moment on" He ordered. I felt scared and confounded. Esme twined her fingers with mine and held my hand tightly.

"I know you can do this, Rose." She pacified me. Edward flashed a glance at us and stated,

"We are ready. Let's go."

It was the most amazing feeling. We were running. I loved cutting the air, feeling it fly past me. I saw Esme smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. We sprinted, possibly even faster than the speed of light, past the suburban area of town. I fought hard against my instincts and did not inhale the air around me. We approached the forest and it was absolutely exceptional. I could identify a million different shades of green. I could focus on detail that would have been blurry through my old eyes. We ran for miles, but it only took a minute. Carlisle and Edward stopped in a beautiful green clearing, decorated with a vibrant rainbow of flowers. Carlisle approached me.

"You can breathe now." He said. I remembered the painful breath I had taken at the Cullen's house a few minutes ago and was reluctant…

"It won't hurt," Edward explained. "Your throat only burnt at the house because you inhaled the scent of a human, although it will hurt, as you must be thirsty Out here, we are so isolated that you won't come across that fragrance. Do not worry, Rosalie. We would never bring you here to suffer." Although I should have been more grateful for his reassurance, I merely nodded curtly at him- I was still angry he did not seem to be attracted to me. He let out a low, amused chuckle, and I raised me left eyebrow at him. I inhaled a long, satisfying breath. No pain this time. I smiled briefly, but was soon concerned. Just as I was about to speak when my throat randomly, but not as painfully as before, exploded again. Esme spoke this time.

"Sorry honey, there isn't really time for an explanation yet. You are a vampire and you are very thirsty. Our family does not feed on human blood, but animal blood. You are welcome to leave us in the future if you do not like this lifestyle, but for now, we ask you to trust us." My head started spinning with not only confusion, but outrage. She looked into my eyes and I replied,

"You mean you are expecting me to…suck the blood… out of some animal's dead body?! There is no way in hell I am going to do such a thing." They couldn't be serious, could they? I turned to Carlisle for support.

"Rosalie, you have to trust us on this one. It is the only way you will be able to survive for the time being. Would you rather kill and drink the blood of one of your friends? Or a member of your family?" He persuaded. I shuddered at the thought. I looked at the three, earnest, beautiful faces, and gave in.

"Fine. What choice do I have?" I scowled. "Where are the poor creatures?"

Esme put her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear,

"Breath in the air, Rose. Notice the tangy smell? There is a heard of deer-" I finished her sentence,

"One and a half miles North." I looked into her deep, golden eyes. I was about to ask her about them when Edward shouted,

"We'll explain everything later. We must hunt first." I sighed and inhaled the tangy scent. I sprinted towards it, my throat burning again. It took exactly 6 seconds to reach the heard. I tried not to think too hard about what I was doing, and pounced at them. It was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Their blood, not tasty, but was satisfying.

Three and a half deer's later, I thought about what Esme had said. She mentioned that I could leave if I wanted to. Whatever this new lifestyle was, I didn't want to go through it by myself. If it came down to killing and drinking the blood of humans, or animals, I was defiantly going to choose animals. The thought of murdering, Vera… or her little Henry… or my mother was simply unbearable. I tried to imagine drinking Celeste, my friend's blood, but could not do it. No human deserved to die this way. I would stay with the Cullen's. I would not be the reason behind the tragic death of an innocent person. I concentrated on finishing my half-drained deer. It was wrong a human to die this way.

I then thought back to that night. I swelled in anger as I remembered what Royce and his drunken friends did to me. I pegged the half-drained deer carcass a great distance vertically in the air shrieking with rage.

_Maybe one or two humans wouldn't hurt…_


	3. She loves ME, not my beauty

Other than the echo of my furious shrieks, the forest was dead silent. Every living organism had frozen. Even the tall, green trees seemed motionless.

I didn't need to look to see that the Cullen's were staring at me. I could feel three pairs of gold, topaz eyes intently penetrating my new, cold, stone back. I looked over at them anyway.

Carlisle looked not only anxious, but also slightly confused by my random outburst. I looked into Esme's gold pupils. Her beautiful face wore an expression of concern and worry. Who could blame them, really? How were they meant to know the reason behind my furious outbreak? The reaction, however, which I was not prepared for, was that of Edward's.

His pale, snowy white face was intently looking in my direction. I prepared myself for a deadly glare at my inappropriate behavior, but surprisingly, he merely looked at me with a gaze filled with pure sympathy.

My eyebrows creased into a confused line across my forehead. Although I was practically shaking with rage, I was a little curious to the reason behind Edward's response to my angry shrieks.

A few very long seconds had passed, yet no one had broken the silence. I buried my face in my trembling hands, attempting to calm myself. I could feel ripples of agony and hurt pound through my torso. My un-beating heart seemed to rip inside of me. I took one quick glance at the blue sky above my before my body suddenly erupted in a spasm of pain. It was an odd sensation- agony seemed to rupture through me, causing my knees to give in. I had barley started to fall to the ground when I felt two arms catch my quickly and easily. I did not even try to resist. I let the pair of arms carry me for a short length of time. Whoever it was, seemed to be running. I noticed very quickly that we had stopped. My eyelids were shut tightly and I was breathing unevenly. A hand was stroking my forehead.

"Shh…" a sweet, placate voice crooned. Slowly, I plucked up the strength to open my eyes. Esme's striking eyes were filled with both comfort, but also pain. I immediately felt bad for causing her to hurt.

"Esme… I… am… I…" I tried to apologize between my agonizing weeps. Esme embraced me tightly, pushing my head into her neck with her open palm. She continued to calm me.

"It is okay. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you the way those humans did." The reminder of what Royce and his friends had done to me just made me crumple into Esme's body. She, although petite, supported me effortlessly.

"I am here for you, and I will always be… unless you wish for me not to be." She gently pulled strands of my long, golden hair off my face. I saw the reflection of my heartbroken ruby eyes in her topaz pupils.

"Oh, Rose…" Esme sighed empathetically and kissed my forehead. I collapsed into her arms.

At some point, I did realize that Carlisle and Edward must have made their way back to the house. I was absolutely distraught. Shocked by the new world I was forced to live in… in agony from the mere memory of that night… I was a complete and utter wreck. I was never going to see my family or friends ever again. What choice did I have? I imagined my mother's reaction when she would hear the latest gossip from Lady Harrington- Rosalie Hale was missing… and would never be found… presumed dead.

I opened my eyes, trying to distract myself. We were sitting down now. I was leaning against Esme, who had her arms around me. I hadn't realized where we were- I guess I was so caught up in thought. We were on a ridge, surrounded by a palette of green trees and shrubs. A tunnel of maple trees towered over us, sheltering the ridge. We were sitting close to the edge of the level rock, which overlooked the most amazing view. Gasping, I peered out into the valley.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Esme murmured. "I used to come here sometimes…to think things over. Whenever I felt down or depressed about this difficult lifestyle I would sit in this exact spot and gaze out into the valley." Esme pulled me closer. It was the most beautiful sight. Gazing out at the arrangement of flora was almost breath taking. I had only ever seen paintings like this picture… I never knew how little they had actually captured. A glint caught my eye, and I turned my head 6 inches southwest to notice that there was a humble waterfall trickling down slowly, but ever so gracefully, forming a small waterhole hundreds of yards below. I could see with precision the creeks branching out of the waterhole, transporting the water to different places. It was a very relaxing place to be- almost comforting.

"I found that whatever the problem was, this place would always allow me to think about tackling it clearly. Although, you should know, that I haven't been here for a long time. I suppose I eventually grew used to being…a vampire." Esme spoke the last word softly.

"It was hard…but Carlisle made everything so much easier. I cannot imagine going through this without him. I would do anything if it meant being simply being with Carlisle. It did not take me long to realize, that no matter how horrible my new life looked, it couldn't be all that bad if Carlisle was by my side. If I was to be doomed to this way of life forever, at least I was accompanied by the one I loved." She paused for half a minute, staring at nothing in particular, and then continued.

"I must confess, Rosalie, when I learnt Carlisle had changed you, I rather hoped that you would be to Edward what Carlisle is to me. I see that now," she chuckled lightly, "that would not be a possibility. From the moment you woke up, it was obvious that you would never love him, nor would he love you… in the way I longed for you to, at least."

A flock of birds caught my eye a great distance below. I saw with perfect precision that they moved in unison, as a single organism, flying from one tree to another.

"At first, I was disappointed. I have known Edward for a long time, and it is obvious to anyone, that he has trouble with our lifestyle. He thinks of himself as nothing more than a monster, a murderer. Now, we all have trouble with this hard, cruel lifestyle, but at the very least, Carlisle and I have each other. It pains me to see the hurt glint in Edward's eyes every time I hug Carlisle… every time I we kiss… even when we pass humans in a loving embrace. It absolutely kills me that he has no one to love like that."

Esme, I noticed, looked down as she said,

"And I really hoped that you would be that person, that person he could love," I felt her soft hands support my face, pulling it up so that it was level with hers.

"I, however, see that you two do not… will not… love each other. Maybe, one day, as siblings, but not as lovers." I tried to apologize.

"Esme, I'm so sor-"

"Sweetheart! What on earth are you apologizing for? It was merely a little hope in the back of my head! I am sure that one day soon he will find someone. I will take care of you for the time being… and you can decide if you want to stay with us Cullen's or branch off alone."

My face pinched into a crumple as I tried to think. Esme stroked my flawless hair comfortingly. An unfamiliar feeling overwhelmed me… for some absurd reason; each stroke and reassuring word gave me hope. Esme comforting behavior made me feel… loved. I struggled to remember back to last week… it wasn't long ago, but I had a lot of trouble recalling the events of last Monday. I was merely walking down a path, wearing a light pink frock and had m hair pinned up high. Not one person passing me was able to keep their mouth shut, nor their eyes off me. Everyone always loved the way I looked… but did anyone ever love _me_?

"Rose," Esme sighed, pulling me closer. Esme, as impossible and ludicrous as it was, already seemed to love me. If I had to live like this, would it not be immensely foolish to do so without someone who was willing to look out for you?

We sat out there for hours in silence. Not awkward silence, but comforting silence. The sun was setting in pleasant shades or pink, red, orange and yellow. I could, however, easily spot traces of blue, peeking through every now and then. I finally decided to put an end to the quiet.

"If it's not… too much trouble… you wouldn't mind if I… could I stay with you for now?" I whimpered pathetically

With her soft, white, perfect finger, she traced the contours of my new face and whispered,

"Of course. Rose, we would be happy if you wished to join our family!" She stared earnestly into my eyes.

"We should head back to the house. There, Carlisle can explain to you properly the details of your new lifestyle… Are you thirsty again? We could hunt quickly before we leave if you wish." The reminder of hunting sent a painful, dry explosion of fire up my throat, but I shook my head.

We both stood up in a liquid, most fluid motion and turned towards the direction of the Cullen's house. Before we began to run, Esme held my hand softly and half smiled,

"I must admit, life is going to be a bit more enjoyable with another female in the house!"

If I was not already in devastated spasms of distraught, I might have even laughed.

**************************

I clicked the door of Carlisle's study shut and slowly made my way down the spiral, metal staircase. I felt rather disorientated. Carlisle had just explained everything. He told me about my new lifestyle, and I had agreed to join his family, and only feed on animal blood. Carlisle also told me the story of how he came to be and how he found Esme and Edward.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, feeling the wooden floorboards beneath my feet, and made my way to the formal lounge room, where I found Edward, engulfed in a game of chess. He had no opponent, but I gathered he was fiddling around with set plays, trying to figure out the best moves.

After a while, I spoke.

"So this is what you do to pass time, is it?" I asked in an expressionless tone. Surely there was something more interesting than chess! How mind-numbingly tedious!

Edward's cringed arrogantly.

"Chess can be extremely competitive. One often underestimates the amount of hard work and thinking that is put into a single move. Of course, I wouldn't expect someone like you to grasp such concepts!"

"Edward!" Esme's sharp voice rang from the library. Rather irritated, I left the room with one scowl at Edward, to find Esme.

I entered the library, looking at the walls that were filled with if not hundreds, thousands of books. Her petite, beautiful body was hugged by a dark green, inviting velvet lounge. She greeted me with a glittering, smile of pearl white teeth.

"Carlisle just explained everything." I informed her softly.

After four seconds exactly, she replied,

"How are you coping?"

I looked at myself in the reflection of the wall-sized window behind her and glowered inside.

"Surprisingly well. Although, it hasn't quite sunken in yet… but I am okay for the time being." I gave her a small smile, not showing my teeth.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, remember I will always be happy to listen… and I apologize about Edward's behavior. He is just finding hard to cope with another vampire in the house. Don't fret, Rose, he'll get used everything soon."

An angry hiss echoed into the room causing me to severely doubt that Edward would get used to a new family member. Esme rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Boys will be boys, will they not? Always so egotistic!"

Esme got up gracefully off the luxurious lounge and stopped right next to me. With her mouth only an inch away from my left ear, she whispered,

"He's just worried you'll be better than him at baseball!"


End file.
